On the run angel
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: Bella is an angel who is on the running from an angel capture association she goes to live with the father that adopted her Charlie who believes she has been doing to a school called NYADA but what happens when she runs into a certain coven of vampires and what happens when they take intrest in her but also what if she falls in love but has to leave again some bad language
1. Chapter 1

Bella:Fuck They found me again *This is Fucking great I have to get out of a building where I can't find any way out and I only have five minutes left* (Holds gun up to chest) And of course the only escape window is on the 17th floor (jumps out of the window and lands on her feet)

Agent: Get her she escaped she's right over there

Bella:Damn it! (Runs as fast as she can) (arrives at an airport) I hate to put Charlie in danger but they are coming for me I have no other place to hide and lay low for a while ( switches planes to go to New York then Forks then New York then England then France then New York again then drives to Forks in her black Volvo.) (Arrives in Forks)

Charlie: Welcome home Bella

Bella:It's great to be home *As far as Charlie knew I was in New York at NYADA or New York art and dance academy taking over my mom's dream but she was murdered by the ACA's (Angels capture association) they wanted to get to me but I escaped and I was only 8 at the time now for the past nine years i've been running from them I took dance classes in case i had to dance*

Charlie: Hey Bella you got better balance since i saw you last

Bella: *Oh Yeah I was clumsy* (trips)

Charlie: Spoke to soon

Bella:Well i've gotten better at the dance academy you had to have good balance (or i've been undercover for so long I don't trip so they don't catch me) I practice

Charlie:That's amazin especially for a girl like you

Bella: Thanks Charlie

(That Morning)

Bella: Wow I slept three hours I really overslept (Puts on jean button down shirt, brown belt, and white lacy skirt with brown leather boots with heels and puts hair in a bun)

Bella:Now for the weapons (sticks two small pistols in each boot hid a dagger behind each ear hides special posion in bun puts tiny powerful bombs in under breast but they don't show)

Charlie: Bella you have to go to school sooner or later (mumbles) that girl is becoming jus like a woman always taking forever jus to get ready to go someplace

Bella:(giggles) coming i'm already done i'll get to school on time and everything I just go to work i'll be fine (phone rings) (answer phone) Hello B on the phone who's callin' and what's up

Jenna: Oh so you're going by your birth name

Bella: Yeah and status update

Jenna: You confused them when you went to New York the first time and dissapeared they are on the look out for you I know where you are Bella and we as in john, johnny, Cris Brandon Daniel Tony Jessica Clair Rachael and Arianna We will not let them get you


	2. The phone call that could blow ber cover

Bella: OH MY GOD when!

Jenna: Couple Weeks

Bella: I can't wait see you later

Jenna: See you later sweetie ( Both hang up)

Bella: Charlie i'm leaving

Charlie: Bye Bella (Bella leaves)

(At the school)

Bella: (Goes in office) Hello Denise I need my schedual and the backround checks of the people in Forks

Denise: Bere you go and I only have about 25% of the population in Forks I only had a 30 minute warning you were coming and I had to hack into most of those so please don't be mad

Bella: I'm not mad Denise i'm surprised that you got this much with such a short head notice you did wonderful best i could have seen I will notify the NAPA how much of a fast handy worker you are

* confusing right? wrong this is simple really at every school in the United States there is one NAPA agent or National Angel Protection Association Agent to take care of the backround checks and take responsibility for you sort of and they are like your backup also but there is one at every school college etc*

Denise: Thank you Miss Bella

Bella: No need to thank me you really did a remarkable job ( gets bag out of car and walks to class)

Eric: Hey you're Isabella right

Bella:Just Bella

Eric: Well i'm Eric Do you need anything

Bella: Yes I need to find Reading Building 3

Eric: Sure How about I walk you

Bella:Sure

(At Lunch)

Jessica: Bella comesit with us

Bella: (sits down next to Eric) hey

Angela: (Takes picture of Bella and Eric) Sorry I needed to get a normal picture of the new life in town with our school's president

Eric: Picture's dead Angela! Don't bring it up again! (walks away)

Angela: Oh well I guess i'll do an artical on teen drinking

Bella: You know you could always go for eating disorders , speedo padding on the swim team

Angela: That's actually a good one

Jessica: I know right,

Bella: Sorry guys I let the time slip by me I need to go

Jess: Now?

Bella:Yes now I have to makea very important phone call

Jessica: Okay hurry back

Bella:Sure (walks outside & phone rings)

Jenna: Told you I would call you at twelve o'clock on the dot

Bella: Yeah and I never doubted you

Jenna: Yes you did

Bella: Yeah I know but in my defense you're always late with everything

Jenna: Shut up I'm frozen at 18 you'll have to deal with my wreckless behavior

Bella: well i'm frozen at 17 forever and i'm more responsible than you and I just became frozen at 17 a year ago you became frozen at 18 like 75 years ago

Jenna: And I still look good

Bella: Jenna

Jenna: Yeah

Bella: Shut up

Jenna: but that would be waste of a call

Bella: Whatever

(Bell Rings)

Bella: I have to go Jenna quick status update

Jenna: You should be safe they are totally and utterly confused

Bella: that's because I never go to the same place twice

Jenna: until now bye kisses

Bella: Bye Jenna ( Both hang up) ( hurries off to class)

(Cullens come around the corner)

Rose: She can't be human


	3. Look at who's in Forks

(A Month Later)

(That night at Bella's House)

* It was an hour after school and I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach when I finally realized what the stabbing in my stomach is i'm going through THE CHANGE that's when you become a true angel when your a girl your wings get bigger your breast get fuller and your skin gets that deathly pale color and your eye color changes but if i'm lucky they'll just turn into a more beautiful brown and if i'm not a completely different but beautiful color the process only takes about four hours so I passed out on the floor and let unconsciousness took over me

And the Process began...

(Four hours later)

I woke on the floor praying to god that I still looked just like a beautiuler me but luck is never on my side is it? I looked like a beautiful supermodel who's beauty surpassed all lengths I looked better than Rosalie Cullen and that thought scared me to death. My brown hair had turned into a beautiful Mahogany hair that was curly my breast were bigger my hips were curvier my cute baby like features were gone I was skinnier I had no fat on me I looked for any tiny flaw but it was close to impossible until I realized one, my top lip was half a millimeter bigger than my bottom this made me a little happy then one word came to mind , school, how the hell was I supposed to go to school looking like this especially with Mike Newton there my wings would pop out from anger No I won't let that happen I looked into my own eyes when I then realized something MY EYES WERE A GORGEOUS LIGHT PURPLE! . .

(Later)

Charlie looked at me and just told me he didn't even wanna know. I was wearing a black off the shoulder shirt with jean ripped short shorts that stopped about two inches above half-way on my thigh I looked too noticeable but it was the only thing I could fit so I called Jenna.

Alice's POV

(Choosing outfit for school)

"I like this top and these jeans would look awe-" And then I got pulled into a vision

_"God give me strength" It was that new girl Bella she sat looked different like a vampire with purple eyes "How in the world am I supposed to deal with Mike Newton okay let's try and look at the good sides of this Bella-" She was talking to herself in a cute outfit if I do say so myself " A least they won't be able to recognize me and they won't be able to hurt me...for a while" and then she picked up her phone and dials a number "Hey Jenna status update" I couldn't understand what the other person was saying but she looked a little aggervated "Status update Jenna" she said "I won't get killed and i'm a big girl I went through the change" I could hear squealing on the other side of the phone "ummmm okay what is it you know you know I don't like surprises" the girl, Jenna, said something then hung up " I can't believe that girl" and then the vision ended _

and "Oh MY GOD" was all I could say then Edward and Jasper were next to me in an instant Jasper was the first person to ask.

"Alice what did you see?"

"The new girl Isabella she looks like a vampire with purple eyes" and I went into detail explaining my vision.

"What did she mean by don't get killed be careful and she hopes they don't recognize her who is they?" Edward was asking so many questions.

"I don't know it seems like she's running from someone" I only know what I saw in my vision and he's questioning me like I know all the answers i'm just as confused as they are.

"sorry Alice" Edward said obviously reading my thoughts.

'but who?" Jasper said

"and why?" Carlisle said deep in thought

"Maybe we should help her if she's in danger" Everyone turned and stared at Rosalie with disbelieving eyes. She never ever said anything that nice like that other than about other people in our family.

"Well the poor dear" Esme said changing the subject

B. POV (After School)

On The Phone Jenna told me she would have a surprise when I walked out the school I walked to my car and was tackled I immediately defended myself and kicked the person so far they flew across the parking lot they bumped into the Cullens car when I looked at the person I went into shock it was Jenna.

"Oh My GOD JENNA!" I ran to her fast I mean really fast nobody would have seen me.

"WOW Bells you are on high alert aren't you and i'm so happy to see you too" She got up and there was a dent in the truck

"Oh My God there's a dent" and the Cullens had just arrived by us and immediately Jenna pointed at me

"Bella did it!" she said so fast I wondered if they understood.

"Jenna your the one that made the dent with that big head of yours" I said she stuck her tong out at me when I said Jenna's name though all their eyes opened wide like they knew her. then something hit me I pulled the bottom of the car and pulled the dent out. "There you go" I said and skipped away.

"sorry about Bella she's special" Jenna said smirking knowing I could hear her so I ran back over there.

"Am not!"

"are to"

"am not"

"Are two"

"wanna fight on it"

" NO you know how strong you are you'll rip my wings to shreds"

"Well then let the ripping begin" then we heard a coughing sound to see the Cullens staring at us I had totally forgot they were there

"We will finish this when we get home"

"Yeah I'm gonna text Charlie and say we are going shopping" I said whipping out my phone.

"Charlie can text?" Jenna said truly surprised.

"Oh you're right I better call him." I said then I heard a lot if people laughing forgetting the Cullens were there again.

"Can I come with you?" The little pixie girl, Alice, said.

"sure why not we just need to get a whole new wardrobe for Bella since she decided to Change at the time when all of us come" Jenna said smirking

"all of them are here?" I asked as we reached my car.

"What did you think I meant when I said I had surprises for you that will be waiting for you in the parking lot on the phone this morning?" I swear my eyes were out of my head." JOHN! JOHNNY! CRIS! BRANDON! DANIEL! TONY! JESSICA! CLAIR! RACHAEL! ARIANNA!

And out of the car I saw John head to Jenna and place a kiss on her forehead.

"WOW You have a lot of family members" Emmett said

"Only one of them are my real family the rest are friends well the least I can do is introduce them this is John who's dating Jenna, Johnny who's dating Jessica, Cris who's dating Clair, Brandon who's dating Rachael, Daniel who's dating Arianna, and last and the youngest Tony my little sister she's 12 we all met at NYADA.

"Well can all of us go shopping can we come with you?" Tony asked

"Yes and since this is going to be a family trip Alice why don't your family come along?" I proposed

"Ok" she said smiling


	4. What are you?

**kay hate me if you will I just have to say I have been very lazy and very busy with testing good news is on Friday I am out of school until August in that case I will be in 7th grade and thanks to my studying I am not getting in any trouble soon I have all Mastery in Testing so I have a B in every class so I am on Honor Roll so I will be updating more frequently so thanks to all of those who are dtill reading this I have been exempt from exams (for getting mastery) so no more studying for me! ( And Arianna if you are readin this i'm sorry I had to mention it I need to give them the reason for me disappearing).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but deal with it even though it might disappoint some of you.**

* * *

(link to outfits on profile) I put my outfit on for shopping then Jenna brought me while the others went to stop by their house.

"Thanks Jenna you're a life savior" I said pulling on the skirt.

"You're welcome now hurry up we have to met everyone at the mall and you know how fast they drive now hurry!" she said stomping her foot like a little kid.

"I'm done let's go okay" I said we got into her car. As soon as we got in she stepped on the gas. We were going down the streets at 150mph (she did some work on it). What should have been an hour drive only took 7 minutes. "Jenna if my dad or any other cop had stopped us I would be blaming everything on you and the others aren't even here yet."

"Quit naggin' Bells here they are now." She said as the Cullens and the others pulled up.

" I so hate you right now" I said flipping my hair to my other shoulder.

"So hey you guys I didn't see you di we speed pass you?" Jenna said

"Ummm Yeah you are win a small town Jenna this isn't New York City anymore slow down will you" Arianna said glaring at Jenna. We all knew that the real reason was because she didn't beat her.

"So let's get going shall we" I said they all nodded their heads in agreement.

-After Shopping- (Nothing important really happens so skip it)

We finished shopping when the mall closed. Jasper came over and talked to me.

"Hello ma'am" He said with a Texan drawl I thought it was cute and sexy. "I would like to talk to you may you please will you ride with me I will drop you off if you please he said.

"Sure Jasper I would love that" I said. He opened the door for me and our finger tips touched there was a spark of electricity go through me and a shock of me absorbing his power. I stared wide eyed at him the others were at my side in seconds. They circled around me protecting me while the Cullens all got into a crouch. I slipped from in-between all of them.

"What are you?" I asked

"How about we discuss this at our house you can phone Carlisle and Esme when we to meet us there?" John said they all stood up and walked to their car while we walked to ours.

"Wait Bella I would still like to ride with you" Jasper said.

"No we must make sure Bella is safe from all of you" Jenna said giving Jasper a death glare.

"No Jasper she could be dangerous you could get hurt" Alice said giving me a death glare.

"I'll be fine he/she won't hurt me" Jasper and I said in unison.

I looked up and smiled at him he did the same. We walked towards Jenna's car and got inside.

"So what did you need to speak with me about Jasper" I said I wasn't driving my usual speed I was only driving at 65mph I wanted us to have a chance to talk.

" I was thinking of asking you on a date but knowing we're both not human i'm not sure our families will approve." he said

"I don't care let's do it" I said he smiled.

"What about Saturday we can spend the whole day together" he said

"Perfect I have no plans and nothing will come in the way of this date" I said.

" So what was that second shock that went through my hand I knew what the first one was." He said

" The second shock that went through us was me accidentally copying your power that's one of the things I can do copy powers." said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it so your an empathy?" I asked now stepping on the gas.

"It's fine and yeah i'm an empathy" he said.

"I feel bad for you. " I said thinking a bit. "Whenever you want me to just tell me and i'll block it." I said he looked at me questioningly "The emotions I mean I get that sometimes it may be to much to bear" I said looking down at my hands nervous.

" So you can block powers too?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I mean I wasn't pressuring you it's just- never mind" I said.

" Don't be nervous and doubtful it's fine and I would like that" He said looking at me sincerely.

"What was the first-" I said but was cut off as we arrived at the house. Jenna and John wer the first people at my side then Arianna ran out towards me finally everyone was there.

"Bella you had us so worried he could have been one of them" Rachel said her hands on my shoulder.

"Well i'm fine so stop worring and get in the house I am fine and was fine Jasper wouldn't hurt me so let's just go inside and talk to everyone about what's going on" I said walking past them to get inside.

"She was brainwashed" I heard Jenna say when I was inside

"Totally brainwashed" Arianna said.

I was going to have to go through some stupid procedure now. How I can't wait for this day to be over.


	5. A Forbidden Romance

**Chapter 5 **

** Yeah I know its summer and updates should be more frequent but I have lazy, SOWWY. And Yes Rachel and Arianna and Jessica are named after my friends. And just to let you know I have this entire story planned out. I have this notepad and I have been planning all this out. During school I would carry composition notebooks I didn't need them but I had my stories in them. Some of the stories I have up now were stories that I carried in the composition Notebooks. This was one of those stories. But the only thing that stayed the same was the names and the first chapter and THE CHANGE. The rest I'm winging it.**

**Disclaimer: I like tacos and nachos and reading and laptops and Twilight and my IPod and writing and watching Criminal Minds and cheerleading and hotdogs and I can do and own all of that stuff.**

**"No you can't you can't own Twilight"**

**"SHUT UP DUCKY"**

**"Leah doesn't own Twilight"**

"Okay so who would like to start first" Arianna said breaking the silence, she was never one for silence and you can bet this was killing her.

"What are you is basically what everyone wants to know" Emmett blurted out.

"We aren't a loud to say but you are a loud to answer what are you?" John said. He was using wordplay to mess with them and it seemed to work on the big one as he turned his head sideways. John smirked. Finally the muscle man got it.

"Okay there is no need for this can't we just tell you guys are so tense and look ready to attack at any moment and besides they would have hurt us already if they wanted to. They won't hurt me they aren't apart of ACA they wouldn't fit their standards. Please you" I was cut off by Cris.

"NO ISABELLA WE WON'T DO THIS WE CARE ABOUT YOUR SAFETY AND I'LL BE DAMNED IT IS PUT IN JEPRADY BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GIVE THEM A CHANCE!" Brandon screamed in my face.

"I'm sorry but we will be cutting all ties with the Cullens/Flores'" Rachel said the same time as Carlisle and they all surrounded me. Nobody agreed with me except Tony. Then I sent a telepathy message to Jasper.

_I am still going to go on the date with you. I will find a way to escape you to. I'm sorry for my friends' behavior._

I saw him nod then we left. When we got to their house they began the test to see if I was brainwashed.

What is your name?

"Isabella Marie Swan."

When is your birthday?

"September 13"

How old are you?

"19"

What schools have you been to growing up?

"Little Tots preschool, Jumping beans preschool, Laceyville Elementary, Rochester Elementary, St. Rosalie (yes it is a real school), Martin Luther Middle, Patrick S. Taylor, Riverdale High, New York Arts, and currently at Forks High."

What is your Favorite Color?

"Deep Blue"

What is your favorite food?

"Salad"

What is your favorite Band?

"Don't have a certain one"

That is all

"Good."

I got up and went to the fridge. I fixed myself some salad and took my IPod and shoved my headphones in my ear and drifted off

I got ready for my date with Jasper. I wore an outfit that I brought when we went shopping.** (Link to pick on profile or right here /pin/221028294184808131/) **Tony was helping me sneak out. This is why I love my little sister. She might be 14 but the girl is smart. We got in my car and sped off to where Jasper said to meet him. When we got there it was an apartment.

We met in the alley way. When he saw Tony he tensed.

"Don't worry she's helping me" I said he relaxed

"Bye Bella" Tony said and left.

"They won't let me leave the house without one of them at my side and Tony was the only one that agreed with me." I said

"It's fine let's go" he said. Then we were off.


	6. Getting Caught

We were just walking around not caring about the stares people were giving us weird stares but we just ignored them. After a while we decided to leave the public eye.

"Why were all of your friends more protective of you than everyone else?" Jasper asked me as we were walking In a field. He said this was where they played baseball. there was a beautiful waterfall and stream nearby. It was so tempting just to jump in. I began to tell him why they were so protective of only me leaving some important things out.

Soon after talkig we were just sitting near the stream enjoying one another's presence.

"You know something that would be tempting?" I asked him smirking. He smiled at me

"What did you have in mind?" He asked. I stood up and took off my shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked me standing up.

"I don't want to get my clothes wet" I said and started taking off my jeans. He stared at me hungrily. He took off his shirt and pants and jumped into the water right after me. "Have you did this before" I asked with a smile on my face.

"No as long as we have been here we have never tried this" he said. We sat on the ede of the water just talking about any and everything. Soon I pushed him back in the water and he dragged me down with him. We both chuckled a bit.

All of a sudden I felt his cool lips crash on to mine. I was taken by shock for a moment and kissed him back eagerly. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer. My hands were tangled into his blonde locks as I moand into his mouth.

Everything was so sudden I didn't know when or why I started developing feelings for a man I don't even know bt I am and I don't know if I can stop. Suddenly we were interrupted by two people clearing their throats. We pulled apart to see Alice and Edward standing by the edge of the water.

"Damn it" Jasper and I said at the same time.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS IS SUPER UBER IMPORTANT!**

**Okay everyone I need you guys to tell me am I going in a good direction or should I rewrite it. I won't do it immediately but I will still do it in the sometime near or far future I can't be completely sure but jaspersbaby12-14-84 helping me so please tell me what you want me to do!**

**Oh yeah sorr about the short crappy chapter.**


End file.
